Lisbeth the Foot Angel
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: In the years since the SAO incident, Lisbeth is doing business at her smith shop as usual, but an in-game encounter with a mysterious stranger who has a strange obsession with her feet leaves her with the question whether or not she actually found the love of her life.


_September 15_ _th_ _, 2030_

All is peaceful in the world of Sword Art Online, and business has been booming for Lisbeth's Smith Shop in Lindarth for the first time since the game was cleared years earlier by Kirito. Lisbeth, who hasn't set foot on Aincrad for years since the incident, is already returning from a long walk at the now-abandoned Hidden Dungeon. She is now on her way back to the smith shop, having been exhausted from the long trek. What she doesn't know is that someone is waiting for her, and he's interested in more than just swords.

Lisbeth arrives at the back door of the shop and sits down on the grass while leaning against the door.

''I'm so tired after this long walk at the dungeon.'' Lisbeth said exasperatedly, clearly annoyed at the fact she spent hours traversing the dungeon.

''I really need to unwind. These boots are killing my feet.''

With a long sigh, Lisbeth closes her eyes and takes off her boots. Upon removing the boots, Lisbeth holds her left foot and rubs it slightly, wiggling her toes while she does it. As Lisbeth rubs her left foot, an ominous rustling is heard in the nearby bushes, causing her to reflexively pick up her hammer.

''Who's there?!'' Lisbeth asked, her right hand clutching her hammer.

As Lisbeth cautiously sneaks her way, barefooted, toward the bushes, a mysterious person observes Lisbeth from a tree. The person's eyes, however, are actually fixated on Lisbeth's bare feet, becoming aroused whenever Lisbeth tiptoes around the grass. However, the mystery person quickly changes position, going from tree to tree to avoid being seen by Lisbeth herself, all without ever making a sound.

Lisbeth, becoming increasingly suspicious, maintains her grip on her hammer. However, the suspicion quickly faded from her face when she inadvertently steps on a fallen leaf. Lisbeth moves her right foot away from the broken leaf.

''That leaf sure got it going.''

Startled by the voice, Lisbeth turns around to see a young blond-haired man standing behind her.

''Whoa, you sure startled me there.'' Lisbeth said.

''It's okay.'' The man replied, and proceeded to identify himself.

''I'm Hyuren. I'm a new player here. So you must be Lisbeth, the blacksmith shop owner.''

''Yep, that's me.'' Lisbeth replied. ''So what brings you here? Did you play any other game before going onto this one?''

''Well, I originally played Gun Gale Online and I destroyed over twenty monsters with one shot in that game.''

''Wow.'' Lisbeth said, surprised that Hyuren performed such an impressive feat.

''How did you even fire that single shot?'' she asked Hyuren.

Hyuren, pressed by Lisbeth on the achievement, decides to explain the whole thing in detail.

''I fired my Vintorez straight at a monster with a penetration shot, and it was a lucky shot too because it was standing behind some crystals and there were other monsters beside them, a ton of them. The bullet went straight through the monster's head and hit one of the crystals. The crystal was so hard that it caused the bullet to ricochet into the other monsters and into another crystal. With every crystal hit, the bullet kept twisting into other monsters until all 20 of them are dead.''

''That was no small feat.'' Lisbeth said.

''Is that why you came here?''

''Actually it's one of two.'' Hyuren replied. ''There's another reason why I came here, and you may be pretty weirded out by what I'm about to say.''

''Go on.'' Lisbeth said, eager to figure out why Hyuren was spying on her on the forest.

''It's because I'm in love with your feet.'' Hyuren replied.

''Huh?''

Lisbeth is having trouble processing what Hyuren just said that she took a few seconds to look at her own bare feet. Lisbeth could hardly believe that a veteran Gun Gale Online player came all this way to Sword Art Online just to admire her feet. In any case, she could feel the cold air coursing through them.

''Why do you love my feet?'' Lisbeth asked Hyuren.

''Because they're beautiful.'' Hyuren said smoothly. ''The way you tiptoed in this forest was exhilarating, it's like you just became an angel. Your feet epitomize that angelic beauty''

''Oh wow. No one has actually said that to me before.'' Lisbeth said, her cheeks clearly red.

Lisbeth's heart was pounding very rapidly, as Hyuren immediately fixated his eyes on her feet again. Her face gradually became pale, and she took a few steps back. As soon as she took a look around at her surroundings, she fainted, but not before she smiled, as she was clearly infatuated with the veteran Gun Gale Online player because of his foot fetish.

Hyuren picked Lisbeth up and carried her back to the shop. Once he entered the shop, Hyuren closed the door and walked upward to the second floor, all the while carrying the unconscious Lisbeth in the process. Once he entered Lisbeth's bedroom, he placed Lisbeth on her bed.

As Hyuren strokes his fingers on the soles of Lisbeth's feet, the blacksmith, finally waking up, responds in kind by stroking her left foot on Hyuren's right shoulder.

''You know, you can rub them if you want. Don't be shy.'' Lisbeth said, all the while smiling and wiggling her toes in a very seductive manner.

''As you wish.'' Hyuren replied softly. ''I'll be gentle with them, now and always.''

''Hehehe. You're such a flirt, Hyuren. That's why I like you.''

Lisbeth certainly enjoyed Hyuren's company. The moment Hyuren's hands rubbed the soles of Lisbeth's feet put the blacksmith in a state of ecstasy. Her mind was completely at ease, transcending normal thought while attaining an angelic disposition, exactly what Hyuren wanted. The more Hyuren rubbed Lisbeth's feet, the more seductive she became. At long last, she found a lover who can fully understand her and see her as someone other than a simple blacksmith.

As Hyuren stroked his fingers on the soles of her feet again, Lisbeth started to think back on all the memories of the SAO, ALO and GGO incidents and how they changed her life, remembering the good times she spent with Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Klein and Silica. Then she thought back to her earlier meeting with Hyuren, remembering his compliment on how her being barefoot made her look like an angel. Having taken the compliment to heart, Lisbeth decided to become Hyuren's angel.

''This is me. This is who I really am. I'm no longer a blacksmith, I'm your angel. The only thing that would kill me is if you're not by my side, and I'm sure you're feeling the same way.''

Hyuren, touched by Lisbeth's words, responded by kissing her left foot, eliciting a giggle from Lisbeth herself. Afterwards, she immediately kissed him on the cheek.

''Thank you, Lisbeth.'' Hyuren replied.

''Call me Liz.'' Lisbeth said, just as she immediately kissed him on the lips.

Having found her soulmate, Lisbeth and Hyuren sleep together, holding each other tightly out of love, just as the game gets cleared once again. Knowing full well that they may see each other again in real life, Lisbeth and Hyuren are inseparable regardless of the circumstances.


End file.
